Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Secret
by Reality Traveler
Summary: Harry Potter is entering his first year, and nobody foresaw the outcome. The boy arrives the and as the sorting hat sits on his head the first of the oddities begin, including the appearance of the founder’s ghosts, and strange creatures he can summon. HP
1. Chapter 1

-1A/N: Welcome one and all to my very first story! I am an avid Harry Potter and Final Fantasy fan and as there are not too many stories of these two together, I decided to do one more. At this moment I am not planning on having any characters from the games because will be Harry Potter, with minor 'ideas' not characters of the final fantasy games. It will have ideas from FFVII, FFVIII, FFXI, and FFX(a.k.a. 7,8,9,and 10). It begins in his first year, with some major and minor changes. It should go all the way to 7th year(a story for each year). Hope you enjoy. Please read and review.

Summary: Harry Potter is entering his first year, and nobody foresaw the outcome. The boy arrives the and as the sorting hat sits on his head the first of the oddities begin, including the appearance of the founder's ghosts, and the strange creatures he summons. HP mild FF x-over

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Final Fantasy they belong to J.K. Rowling and Square-Enix. This is not for money so do not sue.

Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Secret

Vanishing

Harry Potter once again found his feet moving. He was running again. This was a situation he found himself in quite often, and not because he wanted to. When being chased by a large non-intellectual big muscled group, one generally does decide to run.

The group of boys presently chasing young seven-year old Harry were all piggish brutes and his cousin was biggest and stupidest of the lot and had made leader. On the occasions that he was caught the beatings he would receive only reinforced the issue that he should run faster next time. 'Next time' happened a lot more than Harry would have liked and although he sometimes managed to escape by hiding, running was his best bet.

Unfortunately this was not the time, and Harry could practically feel the breath of the dumb brutes on his neck. His eyes quickly scanned the surroundings for some place of safe haven, however none was to be found. He ran faster.

He was running so fast he barely took notice of what direction he was going, he noticed after a while that he was heading into unknown territory. He chanced a look backwards and their the goons were pumping as fast as their legs could, racing towards him on their bicycles.

He quickly turned right down a small alleyway and continued running, the goons were still following. Harry soon began to realize that dodging into the alleyway was a bad idea, as now there were no witnesses to the beating he would soon receive.

Realizing that the goons would be upon him at any minute, he began wishing. Wishing for someone to come help him. Someone to stop the goons and take him somewhere safe.

The goons jumped off their bicycles and knowing Harry had nowhere to run began to walk slowly towards him, hitting their fists together in threatening motions. Harry shut his eyes awaiting the pain he would soon feel. Harry squinted his eyes shut.

The goons looked predatorily knowing their cravings for blood would soon be met. So none of them were prepared when Harry Potter all of sudden up and vanished, with a great swirl of darkness. A figure appeared before them and they screamed.

Harry had been wishing again, wishing as hard as he could that someone would come and save him from the peril he was now facing, suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and began to feel sleepy. At the time he thought it was because he was passing out from the pain, right before he lost consciousness he heard six screams of terror before they were quickly silenced.

(later)

It was three hours before the human ice sculptures were discovered by the outside world. The bodies had been dragged off to the side, and it was just by pure chance that a bum was looking in the dumpster they were thrown in and discovered the bodies.

The bum realizing his chance to earn some sort of reward quickly hurried to the nearest police officer and dragged him to where the bodies were located. With the help of the bum they were able to get them to headquarters for examination and identification.

It was another four hours before the story was leaked to the press, and the parents of the boys came to see their children. The Dursleys arrived first and they were not alone. An old man dressed in curious purple robes and a long white beard went with them.

The man was Albus Dumbledore the Headmaster of Hogwarts school of and wizardry. He had special location spells put on both young Harry Potter and his slightly older cousin Dudley. He was quite surprised when while sipping his afternoon tea and talking with the Transfiguration teacher, the alarms went off and the spells for both boys broke.

Albus excused himself from his meeting with McGonagall and headed to the Dursleys right away. The Dursleys had been both appalled and frightened by his appearance, and tried to quickly usher him out. They allowed him to stay after he mentioned that something had happened to the two boys, they seemed more worried about Dudley than Harry however.

Both the Dursley's and Albus were surprised at what they discovered when they arrived at the station and the Dursley's were horrified to discover their son encased in everlasting ice. Albus quickly obliterated the minds of all those involved in this incident and took the children encased in ice with him. The families of the children would only know that their children were gone, assumed dead, kidnapped or murdered.

It was a sad thing he had to do, but do it he must. He was disappointed and slightly relieved that Harry wasn't among those frozen in ice.

The ice sculptures were unlike anything he had ever seen, not even a heating or boiling charm could melt the ice, and no potions or magic known could free them from their icy prison. Dumbledore found out the hard way that the sculptures could indeed be destroyed. He learned this when one of them was dropped. The sculpture broke into millions of tiny pieces and Dumbledore knew that, that child was truly gone.

After trying many things and having none of them do anything to any of them, Dumbledore took them to the Department of Mysteries for the Unspeakables to work on solving the solution. Dumbledore did not tell anyone what happened and the fact that Harry Potter had vanished was not known for another two months, and it was not until a week before his start at Hogwarts that anyone saw what he had become.

A/N: End of first chapter. Hope you enjoyed, please read and review, next chapter will be up later today. If I don't post again before the holiday then I say to you now Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's the second chapter, and out quicker than I originally thought, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: See first chapter Vanishing for disclaimer.

New Family

Harry Potter awoke in darkness. Darkness was something he was familiar with so it did not frighten him. After all if living in the stairs under the cupboard was livable for six years, then this place was too.

His eyes already had begun adjusting the lack of light, and soon he would be able to see like normal again, although he still wore glasses. Harry rubbed his eyes sleepily, gave a quick yawn, and went to the large door, two times at tall as his uncle, and three times as wide as his cousin.

He went over to the door and much to his surprise after turning it just once, he discovered that it was not locked. Gleeful he quickly ran out and began looking at the place he was taken.

The hallway was if anything huge, probably the size of the first three houses on Privet Drive. On the walls were few paintings. The paintings depicted a girl around sixteen with a staff in hand petting a strange flying creature.

Harry felt enchanted and a connection to the painting, but did not realize what it was. The bird was beautiful. The bird looked almost reptilian, like one of those dinosaurs he saw in Dudley's picture book; one of his few possessions. The bird was very colorful and the face had a almost human-like characteristic to it, he noticed it seemed to stare at him from its frame, he was even more startled when the picture moved.

Harry quickly jumped back. A fireplace in middle of the hallway puzzled Harry, but he continued on. As he got near a large round table in the middle of the hallway, he heard voices. When he heard that the voices were not anyone known to him he became frightened. That turned to gratefulness after thinking about the Dursleys.

He squinted and could make out the shape of four figures. One was a large buff man, clad in dark black robes and having a huge sword strapped to his belt. His eyes kept switching from pale red to yellow and then back again.

Next to the black robed man was a woman clad in almost sparkly blue robes, it took Harry's brain a minute or so to realize that the robes were not blue, but made of ice and quite see through. If Harry had been a few years older he may have blushed or done something resembling embarrassment, but as he was not yet in that phase, he did not care.

Next to ice robed woman was a small child dressed in purple robes. From what Harry could tell the child looked about his age, only a few years older. He too was talking animatedly about some foreign exchange which Harry didn't really care to listen in.

Next to the young boy was a tall man. He had golden hair; including a beard that went to about the end of his neck. This man was dressed in gold and black robes, an amethyst ring around his ring finger, and a staff at his feet with another jewel; a topaz at its tip.

Harry was so furtively watching the four people at the table, that his eyes momentarily strayed from the boy his age and when he glanced back the boy was gone! Gone. He disappeared out of thin air, it wasn't possible and yet he did it. It was the type of thing he had always hoped to be able to do when he was younger.

He was pondering the disappearance that he did not realize when another fifth person grabbed him from behind.

Shocked Harry quickly turned around and looked at his attacker. His attacker was none other than the kid who had disappeared. Shaking himself out of his shock he quickly raised his fists as if to defend.

"It's okay." The boy said, the voice childish and fitting the body.

Harry gulped down his fear(there wasn't much) and asked. "What's okay?"

"You." The boy replied before disappearing again.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" The man clad in black said in a loud booming voice.

"I believe our visitor has awoken." The man in gold said, his voice was gruff and rather confident.

"There, there child. No harm is to come to you. My name is Shiva." The woman was the last to speak and just hearing her voice he became tranquil.

"Why am I here?" Harry asked innocently and staring wide-eyed at the four now surrounding him.

"You asked for someone to save you, and so we came. Those boys won't be bothering you anymore. You'll be staying with us for now. The name's Griever." The man in gold said.

"You saved me? Why, my aunt and uncle says no one cares about a freak like me." Harry said sadly.

"Your aunt and uncle said that did they? Well they will reap what is owned. The name is Odin, and you are not a freak, if anyone could have the pleasure of being called a freak it is your cousin." The man in black said grinning. Harry thought that he looked scary, but could already tell he was quite friendly.

"That's right Harry. Your anything, but a freak, in fact you are a very special little boy. You want to know why?" Shiva asked softly.

Harry nodded shyly, blushing when she ruffled his hair, no one had ever done that to him before. Maybe they did care for him.

"You are the first Summoner on the planet for many millennia's. You are also the son to one our grandchildren. He is not, nor I fear, never will be among us again." Shiva said sadly.

"Where is he?"

"Dead", the boy in purple said before anyone else could say anything. Despite his appearance he was the one in charge. "I am King Bahamut. Lord of all of those who live in-between life and death. I am older than I look, and yet am younger than I look. We shall talk later; Shiva and Odin will probably want to help you get settled in. Farewell Summoner Potter." Bahamut said this and vanished again to Harry's delight.

"Harry there are a few things you need to know, you are a wizard."

A/N: Yes, I'm leaving it here, I am not that good at writing before the actual events, or school, so next chapter he will probably head to Diagon Alley, and a few substantial changes will be seen, a year or two later as well. Hope you enjoyed, please read and review. RT


	3. Chapter 3

-1A/N: Wow three in one day, it must be the holiday spirit, this is a bit longer than the previous two chapters, next chapter will be up whenever, probably not for a while though. This chapter is semi-boring, the end has a brief skirmish, and this is mainly an information chapter. Next chapter Harry will go to Diagon Alley, to get his school supplies, and after that Hogwarts! Hope you enjoy please read and review.

Disclaimer: Look at chapter 1 Vanishings.

Diablos

Harry Potter now age 10 and week from his eleventh birthday was running again. It seemed no matter where he went, he was always running. The difference this time was that he was doing the chasing.

Shortly after learning about being a wizard, Shiva and Odin sat him down and talked about what he would be learning up until he got his letter. His letter. His Hogwarts letter had not yet come, he was expecting it any day now, but seeing as he was always moving it might be a bit hard for the letter to reach him.

Bahamut had pulled him aside quickly after his eighth birthday and along with the rest of his family told him what being a Summoner actually entailed. Apparently his family could not move into the living realm except on very unique occasions, and even then it was quick, and often times in the midst of trouble. Bahamut had told him that his fellow subjects, most of them had been bound on earth and were waiting for someone to free them. This was Harry's job, at least one of them. Another was defeating Voldemort, but they would not tell him why until later, only that he was the only chance the world had, and that Voldemort was a very bad man.

Bahamut's subjects were imprisoned and although often times one would enter into the Dark Realm, the place where he and his family lived, only one other could pass between realms and that was his bodyguard. He met his bodyguard shortly after first arriving at the Castle of the Spirit Lord. When asked who the spirit lord was he was surprised by the answer.

"Whose the spirit lord ma?" Harry asked Shiva, who had in all reality become like a mother to him, she and Odin were like the mother and father he never knew. Bahamut was like his grandfather(despite being in a younger body) and Griever was like his older brother.

"You are honey." Shiva replied ruffling his hair, she always felt cold, but Harry had gotten used to it.

"I am? Why?" Harry asked eyes-wide after hearing the castle was his.

"It has to do with genetics honey. I'll explain it to you when your older." Shiva replied smiling slightly, and of course Harry dropped it knowing she would never say anything if she did not want to. He just nodded his head and went to study the art of swords with Yojim.

Yojimbo or Yojim for short was his bodyguard, but he was really more like a friend than anything. He had the manner of a serious man, but the tinniest bit of gil would turn him into an obeying servant. Gil was their word for what Wizards called Galleons. Yojim was a skinny man who had a dog Harry had loved to play with, he was also a master in the arts of martial arts, ninja skills, and fencing. Seeing as he was the only other person who could enter the living side and not have repercussions he would often go with Harry to wherever he decided to go. Seeing as Harry's job was to free the other spirits from their tombs and prisons he watched over him very carefully. His love was trapped somewhere as well.

Shiva, Odin, Griever, Bahamut, and Yojimbo were all what the other spirits (ghosts, poltergeists, wraiths, and phantoms) called fayth. Harry had never bothered to find out why his adoptive family were called fayth, for the same reason he never asked why ghosts were called ghosts; it was just a name, and they were called fayth because when they had been alive that is what the mortals had called him.

Harry shook his head out of his thoughts and quickly phased through the wall in front of him. Set back on the task of capturing the rogue spirit.

That was one of the major side effects had received for staying with the fayth, he began to develop part of their powers, he later found out that he was part fayth, part human, they would say no more though. Some of the special abilities he received was the ability to phase through walls like the ghosts were able, make himself solid or gassy and transparent, like poltergeists, he cut of a limb at will and it would grow back within a few days(still hurt though), he could speak to spirits, any spirit he wished, at anytime just by asking them to come. Being part fayth and the spirit lord(by being part human) caused all other spirits to obey him like he was their king, which in all actuality he was. If one did not become a spirit, and they had gone to the dead realm he could temporarily summon them upon whim in spirit form for a total of three days to speak with them. He did this very rarely as it took a lot of power and effort. He had to be careful what he thought and wished for if he didn't who knew who would end up in front of him.

The five fayth had trained him as best they knew in the art of him being spirit lord, magic however they only taught him a few spells saying he was going to Hogwarts for a reason. They preferred to have him fight with weapons, arms, or summons, so he was not too far ahead of the other students. Bahamut had first began teaching him about actual summons on his tenth birthday, and when in the real world, away from any witnesses he discovered what summoning was.

Bahamut had told him to create a staff, the best he could with all materials he could think of, this entailed a quick journey through Diagon Alley, but after learning he was a changeling (Bahamut said Metamorphmagus) he had been able to enter the wizarding world quite easily. Yojimbo at his side at all times. No one recognized who he was, his disguise was perfect. When he entered Hogwarts he would actually have to reveal his identity, and the fact he was alive, as much as he would have liked it kept secret.

One of the books he had picked up in a store had mentioned the history of the great Harry Potter and his nemesis Lord Voldemort. It went on in detail about everything up till when he had vanquished him as a baby, and even up to his disappearance now believed dead. From what he heard about the wizarding world everyone was afraid of Voldemort's name and only one or two people were known to say it, and yet here this book was; written by an anonymous author with the title 'The Fall of Lord Voldemort'. He purchased the book to find out more about him and Voldemort, he also bought a book of the 'Wizarding World Today' a book written only a year after his disappearance. He had left Diagon Alley with a small smile on his face, he had fooled the wizarding world. He created his staff shortly afterwards.

His first fayth he had released was the fayth called Phoenix. Phoenix was a very gorgeous young woman looking about eighteen years old. She became his older sister, almost right after being released, getting him in trouble with the villagers. He was very surprised to discover that she could travel with him, taking the form of a phoenix while in the world of the mortals. After freeing her he practiced summoning her, there were two things he could do, a summon which would pull her from wherever she was to him, or a summoning.

When he had first summoned he was extremely surprised, he gripped his staff in his hand and twirled once, Yojimbo making suggestions that he learn to do so faster and to defend himself while doing so, and after three twirls he hit the staff to the ground. A light shot of the staff towards the sky and the air brightened, the area around him was lit on fire, and he could feel his body warm up with love. Then through the fires a form appeared a gigantic phoenix who healed him immediately from any serious injuries inflicted by magical means (including poisoning). He learned later that she could also revive the dead, if it was within one hours time. A young girl with flaming red hair had been hit by a muggle automobile, he had rushed to her side and quickly summoned Phoenix(Flare she liked to be called) and revived her, the girl seeing a small hint of his scar, before he vanished. He never found out what happened to the girl.

Harry seeing his pray at last leaped and tackled the fayth to the ground, this fayth was his latest he released, and his second. It was the fayth Diablos. A man with very vampiric qualities and a pale face, and white fangs. He wore a large black cloak about him to hide his wings. When Harry summoned him he took the form of a demon and called forth and sometimes took control of dark creatures. He was not able to kill however, he could injure and torture as much as possible and could try to kill all he wanted, but he wasn't able. This infuriated Diablos the most, and Harry was sure if he had been given the power to kill he would have used it and wiped out many of the poor muggles and magic-folk. Thankfully he couldn't and was thus now bound to the spirit world. He had been posing as a regular muggle doing horrible deeds, trying in vain to kill someone, but Harry had found him and fought with him. Eventually winning and sending him where he could not hurt the innocent. He like any fayth Harry rescued was bound by a vow and had to serve his wish no matter what. Even if it meant saving a life. He did not like Harry and Harry and the other fayth knew it, but knew he could not do anything less he break the vow and spend eternity in the void.

The void. It was the one place all spirits feared, and the fayth were included in this. The worst spirits, mortals, and dead were sent there as punishment for truly horrible deeds. If and when Harry eventually killed Voldemort, Voldemort would be sent there without a doubt. In it he would face his greatest fears over and over again, be tortured for eternity by those he had killed. If Voldemort was as bad as Harry had been told he believed it was a fitting fate for such a dark creature.

Pondering this Harry briefly wondered if Diablos would be able to control Voldemort, he was still thinking when the dark ball of energy hit his chest. He screamed in pain.

Diablos, while Harry had been reflecting on past events, had taken this opportunity to turn the tide, Harry was after him as part of his training, Diablos agreed to this because of the vow and a chance to torture his 'master'. He smirked nastily at Harry and threw another ball of dark energy at him.

Harry sensing the oncoming assault of dark magic quickly twisted out of the way smirking slightly to himself hearing Diablos rage and cursing. He quickly spun around and got himself to his feet.

"You caught me by surprise. But, I'm ready this time, Die." Harry said using his nickname for Diablos. Of course this infuriated Diablos who took understood the meaning behind the word. Die. The one thing he couldn't cause people to do.

"We'll see if you're ready brat. Dark-" Diablos was cut off from completing one of his most powerful attacks, by the sword swinging at his head. Cursing to himself he too drew a sword. His sword was large and heavy dark as night and red as blood.

Diablos swung his sword wildly at Harry's head causing him to easily be able to dodge it. Harry side stepped. Parried. Stepped back. Side step. Parry. Rush. Swing. Clang. The sound of the two metal swords hitting against each other reverberated through the room. Thus began a wild dance of swordsmanship, one would parry, Diablos would try to fly overhead, Harry would knock him out of the sky. Diablos would curse and then swing wildly, missing Harry and being hit in either the leg or wing by Harry's sword. Harry was by far the better of the two at using a sword.

This went on for a good two hours, both locked in battle. One immortal with the lack of the ability to kill, causing the other to become immortal as well. Two immortals locked in battle, they would have gone on for quite some time more, neither willing to surrender to the other, but that was not to be the case as Flare appeared before them.

"Stop! That is enough! Diablos go sulk in a corner or something, I have to talk to Harry here a moment. Diablos glared at her, his eyes trying to drill holes through her heart.

"You know it won't work, just leave already!" Glaring one last time at her, he stomped away cursing angrily about stupid know-it-all brats.

"What is it you want sis?" Harry asked catching his breathe from the fight.

"Oh nothing big. Just that you need to get ready to leave with Yojim and I for Diagon Alley." Flare said monotonously.

"Huh? How come? Is it another fayth?" Harry asked, silently praying it was not.

"Nope." She said smirking.

"No? Then what is it?"

"Just something about a letter. An owl dropped it off at your room in the Leaky Cauldron." She said watching his expression.

"What? Who would know where to find me? No one knows who-" Harry cut himself off realizing who and what had come. "You mean my Hogwarts letter finally arrived?"

Flare nodded and grinned.

"Then what are we waiting for let's go." Harry said before disappearing in flash of light, Flare quickly flamed over, still shaking her head in amusement as she arrived in Harry's room at the Leaky Cauldron.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed, Harry is starting school soon, and yes he only knows how to summon two fayth at the moment, he will earn more over time, the ones he has now are Phoenix(Flare) and Diablos. He has not learned how to summon any of his family yet, and won't at all in this story. Also Harry's sorting will be unique, you can vote for his house however, as all will be heard. (snickers softly) As said above two chapters until Hogwarts. Please read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

-1A/N: The fourth chapter, next chapter will probably be longer. Diagon Alley is next chapter and a few major changes will begin appearing in this and the next few chapters. I'm also going to stick with the Harry/Ginny pairing. If you want to vote for house you can. Hope you enjoy, please read and review.

Disclaimer: Look at chapter 1 Vanishings.

Shocks

It had been three almost four years since the disappearance of the boy-who-lived, and the odd human ice sculptures. The Unspeakables had tried everything they could think of to unfreeze the boys, nothing worked and at the present time, three had shattered. It was unlike anything ever seen before, and Albus Dumbledore feared for the safety of the world. If Voldemort ever got his hands on something like that, it would be catastrophic.

Harry Potter had been gone now for four years, no one had seen hide or tail of the boy-who-lived. The boy was the last hope Dumbledore had of defeating Tom. Tom who was still biding his time, he would probably head after the stone sometime soon. Albus sometimes wondered why he did not just surrender, more life might be saved. But then he thought of the millions who would be slain in effect. It was a terrible and heart breaking thought.

Hope remained though, if the story of young Ginerva Weasley was true. She had been recklessly playing in the street, a not too populated, but a still in use muggle road. The two witnesses the; the driver and Ms. Weasley's brother had both gone for help the moment she had been hit.

The driver fearing his life and freedom had anonymously called in and reported the accident to the muggle hospital, he had then left and disappeared, he had glanced back only once, and from what he saw, he swore the girl had been killed.

Ronald Weasley, Ginerva's older brother by one year had seen the whole thing and panicked, quickly leaving to alert his parents and older siblings. His memories showed that she had been clearly killed by the impact of the car, the blood and broken bones seen just by the memory and the fact she did not breathe proved she had indeed been officially dead. That was all young Ronald had seen before rushing to find his parents.

The story that followed after was in literal terms completely unbelievable. It was in fact humanly impossible, and Dumbledore and the Weasley's had tried to find the truth, so with her permission, they gave her three drops of the truth serum, and listened as she spoke.

None in the room had been ready for what came out of her mouth, and it was one of the second times Dumbledore had been truly surprised. It started out normal, and then she seemed to blank out, she couldn't remember anything of that brief moment of time. When the blankness ended she woke up to see a boy. She giggled and said a rather dashing knight in shiny armor leaned over her. She blushed, but continued. She looked into the boy's eyes and fell in love, the eyes were emerald green, and he had messy black hair, and on his forehead was a lightning bolt scar. They looked at each other for a moment and then abruptly the boy snapped out of his trance, and a hint of a blush appeared, before quickly vanishing a strange staff in his hand.

Memories from the rest of the Weasley's proved that she had somehow been both raised from the dead and completely healed. She had no broken bone, lung problems, heart conditions, scar, cut, or bruise on her. No speck of blood remained on her skin or clothing and she was healthier than ever before.

With a bit more research it was discovered she had also formed a soul bond with someone, the person of this was unknown. A soul bond was extremely rare in its own, but to develop one so young, and not know who the other bonder was, worried both Dumbledore and the Weasley's. If she ever met her bonder, it would be bad for them all, as neither would ever want to become separated, less risking huge pain. More details about the soul bond would be told to Miss. Weasley when her bonder was found.

The boy, there was uncertainty at what they had seen. In fact it had seemed impossible. The boy leaning over Miss. Weasley although quite blurry, four distinguishing features about him made him hope. The first two were the eyes and the hair, the eyes were emerald green, and even Severus murmured 'Lily's eyes'. The hair was also unmistakable as it was black and messy and looked just like former student, James Potter's. A third feature made him consider that the boy was not the boy-who-lived. The boys skin was pale, not too pale, but pale as say Severus. The thing that truly gave them hope was the half seeable lightning shaped scar on his forehead. Although only the very bottom was seen, covered by the boys hair, it was compared to pictures and was without a doubt a curse scar and the most likely match to Harry's.

Hope is rekindled. Those were the words Dumbledore had said to himself, and the four teachers present. Begrudgingly all of them had silently agreed, although for what reason none could say. Voldemort was dead after all. Wasn't he?

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk, quietly contemplating on what to do, Harry if he had been alive would have received his Hogwarts letter three days ago, but the letter had not moved, he had been disheartened. His friend Severus Snape Potions Master and former Death Eater had been with him as it happened.

"Are you ready for another school year, Severus my boy?" Albus said cheerfully.

"Ready for another year to teach a bunch of incompetents and dunderheads? I would assume so."

"Now really, my boy."

"Don't you 'my boy' this, you know it's true. I have only had three students who have actually enjoyed, and done well in Potions, this year will be no different. For once I would like their to be someone who actually wants to learn and appreciates the art. Not just some know-it-alls, incompetents, or dunderheads." The man Severus Snape, many vampire-like characteristics imbedded on his person, sneered.

"Maybe this year will be different." Albus said popping a lemon drop in his mouth.

"Different like giving me the Defense position?" Severus asked with smirk.

"Not that different my boy. I already have a teacher for this year, you are a last resort. But don't worry I promise you, you will be given the position before I die."

"Don't say things like that. But I will hold you to it", he paused a moment before saying quite bluntly, "I don't trust Quirrel."

"Well that's good, neither do I."

"But he was and probably still I a death eater, I don't understand how you can keep him this close." Severus said souring at the thought of his former acquaintance.

"Have you never heard of the saying?" Dumbledore asked Severus with both a cheerful yet serious voice.

"What saying?" Severus barked, before wincing back the thought he had just barked at the Headmaster.

"Keep your friends close. But keep your enemies closer. Another particularly good saying is Know thy Enemy. One of my favorite sayings however is 'The Grass is always multicolored when it chooses."

Severus looked at Albus like he was a quack, and in all reality he might be. He had of course heard of the first two sayings, but the third was quite odd. He decided to end this conversation. "Indeed Albus. Well, I must…"

Whatever Severus must have decided to was never heard because of that moment, a phoenix flashed into the room and it was not Dumbledore's.

The phoenix looked around seeming to smirk at Fawkes who blushed. Dumbledore and Snape both realized that the two phoenixes knew each other from somewhere or some time. As phoenixes were not held by boundaries of time and such. It was then Dumbledore and Snape saw the letter around the Phoenixes foot.

"Headmaster, who else has a phoenix besides you?"

"Why no one. I am the only one at this time. This is most peculiar."

"You are not the only one, as apparent to the feather-brain in front of you." Severus said ignoring the squawk of protest from the phoenix.

"It would be wise not to upset a phoenix, for they are quick and wise to anger. Now let's see what this note says." Dumbledore said carefully taking the note from the phoenix, who satisfied settled herself next to Fawkes on his perch. He read out loud the letter.

_Dear Headmaster Dumbledore, and whomever is with him as he reads this,_

_I am writing to inform you that I shall be attending and accept the proposition to attend Hogwarts School of and Wizardry. I received my letter only a few moments ago in my room at the Leaky Cauldron. I agree to attend Hogwarts, but their must be a few conditions. Before that however I would like to inform you that a curse has been placed on you and will activate if you mention anything about this letter aside from those in the room with you. I regret to do this, but my identity cannot be revealed until I choose, I will do so at the sorting. Now onto the conditions._

_First and foremost, you shall ask no questions about where I've been, who I was with, or anything trying to determine family, location, or what I've learned. If you break this you shall lose your magi il I and my guardians see fit to return it to you._

_Second when I arrive I would like special permission for my bodyguard and phoenix to accompany me, if need be my bodyguard will teach a class so he can stay by me. He is highly skilled in physical defense, and will need a lenient schedule, if this is agreeable then the second requirement is set. My family want to make sure I am totally safe, for myself and others. My phoenix shall also be staying her name is Flare(or Phoenix, but that's a bit confusing.)_

_Third I seem to be missing something in my life, it feels as if there is hole in my heart, I am not sure what it is, and would appreciate any help. This is not required but I would appreciate it._

_Fourth I do not know much about magic, however I am very skilled with Potions, if possible I would like to talk to the Potions Master of your school and talk to him about a few things. One is the possibility of removing brands and such. Although Voldemort is currently in hiding, I believe removing the mark of death eaters would be beneficial for everyone._

_Fifth I know that I must defeat Voldemort, you shall teach me magic, and anything I need to know about him, but do not try to keep me safe, if you try to protect me from the world and when Voldemort rises again; yes we both know it will happen eventually, you shall allow me to fight and not try to hide me. I will fight Voldemort on my own terms and I WILL win. If you hide anything I or my guardians deem important you can consider my helping the Order of the Phoenix (yes I even know about your order) will be considered null and void._

_Sixth and for this time it is the last request, the first two are requirements, the rest requests. I am currently waiting in Diagon Alley and am hoping you agree to all of this. I would like someone from Hogwarts meet me in Diagon Alley, there are some questions I want to ask. It must be someone who knows this, meaning they were in the room when you read this. I would prefer to talk to you later, after I arrive at Hogwarts, I look foreword to meeting whomever it is who you send to meet me. You will not recognize me as I am in disguise, so look for a boy inside the Leaky Cauldron wearing a scarf with a Phoenix design standing near a skinny, but well built man with a sword at his waist. His name is Yojimbo or Yojim for short. Personally I believe he prefers Yojim, but…with him you never know. Myself you shall call Alres Hejuco, failure to call me this breaks all deals, so make sure the person is trustworthy._

_I look forward to meeting with your 'Ambassador'._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry James Potter_

A/N: End chapter 4. Hope you enjoyed, next chapter Diagon Alley and Snape. Please read and review, thanks.


End file.
